Help:Fandom-domeinmigratie
In oktober 2018 is Fandom begonnen met het verhuizen van wikia.com domeinen naar fandom.com. Op 22 februari is dit process voltooid, op de Levensstijl-wiki's en een handvol speciale gevallen na. Naar verwachting is het begin 2019 afgerond. Op deze pagina wordt kort uitgelegd waarom de migratie plaatsvindt, wat de resultaten zijn van de -tests en wat het tijdsrooster is voor de komende migraties. Waarom zijn de domeinen veranderd? Wikia onderging een rebrand naar Fandom in oktober 2016. De laatste stap in dat proces is de domeinregistratie. Als de domeinnaam en de merknaam overeenkomen is dat beter voor SEO. Google geeft de voorkeur aan websites die zichzelf als iets specifieks profileren. In ons geval is dat Fandom, een netwerk aan communities gewijd aan popcultuur. Hoe had deze verandering invloed op mijn wiki? De grootste verschillen is te zien in de url. Naast de nieuwe naam heeft het domein nu ook HTTPS ondersteuning en is het taal-voorvoegsel naar achteren verschoven. De oorspronkelijke wikia.com domeinen zullen blijven doorverwijzen naar fandom.com, dus blijven je bladwijzers en links elders op het web gewoon werken. Tot ongeveer zes weken na de migratie zal er minder verkeer naar de wiki's komen. Google's zoekalgoritmen hebben tijd nodig om aan het nieuwe domein te werken. Uit onze tests van de eerste 3200 wikis in oktober 2018 blijkt dat de fandom.com domeinen beter presteerden dan de wikia.com domeinen en het algehele verkeer nam toe. Deze resultaten zijn te zien in deze tabel met data voor en na de migratie. We kunnen geen specifieke paginabezichtigingen delen, maar in deze tabel is de blauwe lijn een weekgemiddelde van wikia.com en de oranje lijn van fandom.com. De blauwe lijn beschrijft gegevens van 28 september tot vier oktober. De oranje lijn dekt veertien tot twintig december. Deze data zijn een ongeveer een maand voor en na de verhuizing en nog voor de gebruikelijke Kerstpiek. Niet alle domeinen presteren beter. Dit lag echter niet aan de migratie maar aan de kwaliteit van de inhoud en de manier waarop die gepresenteerd werd, problemen die op te lossen zijn. Mocht je op lange termijn merken dat je wiki minder verkeer krijgt, schroom niet om . Uit de eerste inzichten op de grootschalige verhuizing is op te maken dat deze hetzelfde als de testwiki's reageren. Tijdlijn * Oktober 2018: een vroege domeinmigratie die bedoeld was om de SEO te testen. * 16 Januari 2019: extra tests met een kleine set wikis met lager verkeer. Dit was voornamelijk om te kijken of het technische process nog goed werkt voor verdere migraties. * 21 Januari 2019: de grote verhuizing - 350.000 wiki's - begon en werd in etappes verwerkt. * 4 Februari 2019: de oorspronkleijke deadline. the original deadline. Op dat moment was 90% van alle verkeer verhuisd. De resultaten zijn zoals verwacht na de eerdere testen, maar er ontstond een probleem met de vertoning van Google advertenties. Dat heeft geen invloed op verkeer naar wiki's, maar de verhuizing van de resterende 10% zal iets langzamer verlopen zodat dit probleem kan worden verholpen. * 22 Februari 2019: de domeinmigratie is grotendeels voltooid, op wikia.org-kandidaten, testwiki's en speciale gevallen na. Verhuizen alle wiki's naar Fandom? Nee. Meer informatie volgt nog, maar sommige wiki's vallen gewoon niet onder fandom. Deze verhuizen naar wikia.org. Dit zijn wiki's over medische onderwerpen, geschiedenis, politiek en religie, zoals cancer.wikia.org, lgbt.wikia.org, world-war-2.wikia.org en bible.wikia.org. Dit nieuwe domein gebruiken we om te benadrukken dat niet elke wiki over popcultuur of hobbies gaat. Er zijn veel wikis die informatie geven over historische of maatschappelijke onderwerpen. Fandom-medewerkers zijn bezig met het samenstellen van een lijst van wikis die naar wikia.org verhuizen. Dit vindt plaats in januari en februari en de daadwerkelijke verhuizing zal zijn als de fanfom-migratie is afgerond in maart. Er zijn geen plannen om de optie voor wikia.org aan te bieden bij wiki-creatie, maar nieuwe wiki's die aan de voorwaarden voldoen kunnen op verzoek worden gemigreerd. Ik heb een vraag die niet beantwoord is Als he nog vragen of zorgen over dit process hebt die niet worden beantwoord op deze pagina kun je een boodschap sturen naar of een van de aanschieten. We doen ons best om deze vragen te beantwoorden. en:Help:Fandom domain migration es:Ayuda:Migración_de_dominio_de_Fandom fr:Aide:Migration vers le domaine fandom.com it:Aiuto:Migrazione al domino fandom.com ja:ヘルプ:Fandomのドメイン移行について pl:Pomoc:Migracja_domen_Fandomu pt:Ajuda:Migração_de_Domínio_do_Fandom ru:Справка:Замена wikia.com на fandom.com в URL википроектов zh:Help:Fandom域名迁移 de:Hilfe:Domain-Umzug_auf_Fandom Category:Help